Ya no eres una niña
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Ya poco queda de la pequeña Claire que jugaba con Quil en La Push. Ahora, en las tardes que pasaba junto a su tía Emily, sus dedos viajaban por esos lugares que escondían sumo disfrute y placer si se les estimulaba. Femslash. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** ya sabéis, los personajes son de Meyer pero la trama es mía.

**Claim:** Claire/Emily.

**Summary:** Ya poco queda de la pequeña Claire que jugaba con Quil en La Push. Ahora, en las tardes que pasaba junto a su tía Emily, sus dedos viajaban por esos lugares que escondían sumo disfrute y placer si se les estimulaba.

**Rating:** M.

**Advertencia:** si el tía/sobrina se considera incesto, este one-shot está lleno de cosas incestuosas por todos lados, ya me entendéis.

* * *

**Ya no eres una niña**

Hace ya cinco años que La Push ha quedado libre de vampiros merodeando sus fronteras, y quince desde que los Vulturi visitaron estas tierras. Pero eso no quiere decir que el peligro haya terminado. Los lobos siguen teniendo la misión de velar por la seguridad del pueblo y sus habitantes.

Es por eso que hoy, como tantos días, Claire está en casa de Emily, mientras los chicos están de vigilancia.

Claire ya no se imagina su vida sin Emily. Es su tía, y es de ella de la primera persona de la que guarda buenos recuerdos y a la que más quiere en este mundo -después de Quil-. Pasan las tardes enteras juntas, tomando café y pastas, cocinando para los chicos y, entre medias, charlando sobre banalidades que en ese momento son de suma importancia para ambas. Además, Claire sabe que los días sin Emily pasarían muy lentos, ya que Quil pasa demasiado tiempo con la manada.

-Claire, ¿en qué piensas?- pregunta Emily, rodeada por un

El ambiente de calma y tranquilidad que rodea aquella casa y el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea, han hecho que Claire entre en una especie de duermevela, concentrando sus pensamientos en todo lo anterior. Por eso maldice interiormente a Emily por despertarla de su ensoñación.

-En ti- dice la chica, de apenas dieciocho años, con total tranquilidad.

-¿En mi?- Emily no puede evitar reírse ante tal ocurrencia de su joven sobrina.

-Sí, en ti. En ti y en cómo sería mi vida si tu no existieras-. Claire siente la necesidad de añadir algo más para que aquella cursilada que acaba de soltar pierda importancia. -Me aburriría mucho, ¿sabes? Quil pasa demasiadas horas por ahí perdido en el bosque, con Sam y los demás.

Alza la vista con timidez, esperando una respuesta. Contempla a su exuberante tía, que a su edad aún conserva un cuerpo de infarto que muchos -y ella misma- desearían poder tocar y poseer; e inmediatamente agacha la mirada por temor a que aquellos penetrantes ojos negros sean capaces de leer en su mente.

-Yo también pienso mucho en ti, Claire; y también me siento orgullosa de tenerte a mi vera todos los días- mientras dice esto, Emily se sienta en el brazo del sofá en el que Claire está recostada.

Emily siente la necesidad de abrazar a su sobrina, de demostrarle su amor, pero no se atreve ha hacerlo. Últimamente, el deseo que siente por Claire no hace otra cosa que aumentar con solo verla, y no cree ser capaz de para si la toca con demasiada ternura.

Claire siente exactamente lo mismo, desea tomar a Emily de la cintura y demostrarle que ya no es una chiquilla, quiere hacerse notar, quiere que Emily se de cuenta de lo adulta que es.

Pero en el fondo, sigue siendo una niña y, al contrario que Emily, Claire obra a impulsos. Así que cuando Emily le acaricia el pelo de forma cariñosa, colocándole un mechón de su rebelde pelo tras la oreja, Claire no lo soporta más, agarra a su tía del antebrazo izquierdo y la impulsa sobre ella.

Ambas caen en el sofá -Claire bajo Emily-, y se miran a los ojos con dulzura, con pasión, con júbilo... pero, sobre todo, se miran con una disculpa y el deseo pintado en el rostro.

Emily está apoyada sobre el sofá con los brazos extendidos, los cuales se van flexionando poco a poco hasta dejar su cabeza a la altura de la de Claire. Posa sus labios sobre los de ella, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo sintiendo el tacto de la suave piel de su boca.

Claire simplemente no puede creer que una de sus más secretas y prohibidas fantasías se esté haciendo realidad. Lo único de lo que es capaz es de murmurarle un _"ya no soy una niña"_, con el que pretende aparcar de la mente de Emily cualquier duda que pudiese estar acechándola.

Así que se deja hacer, sintiendo como su tía recorre su cuerpo, de arriba a abajo, despojándola de cada una de las prendas que cubre su ardiente piel. Cuando Emily vuelve a subir, esta vez por el desnudo cuerpo de Claire, se detiene jugando con un de sus pechos, el izquierdo, mirando el gracioso lunar que tiene junto al rosado -y ahora erecto- pezón.

A partir de ahí, va dejando suaves besos por todo el cuello, la clavícula y la mandíbula de Claire, pero evitando en todo momento sus labios, que son su objeto de mayor deseo, reservándolos para el final. Llega hasta su oído derecho y le susurra de vuelta un pícaro _"demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que ya no eres un niña"_, que parece pulsar algún botón interno dentro de Claire; pues ésta se gira sobre si misma y tira a Emily del sofá al suelo, quedando ahora ella encima.

La mira con malicia y comienza a despojarla de su ropa, muy lentamente, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de Emily. Le desabotona la ceñida camisa, botón a botón, besando la morena piel de sus pechos, torso, cintura y ombligo. Le quita el sujetador y deja sus excitados pechos al aire. Besa con dulzura cada uno de ellos y después continua con su tarea. Llega hasta el pantalón y se entretiene con una de sus hebillas, desabrocha el botón y baja la cremallera con mucho cuidado.

Los suspiros y débiles gemidos de Emily acompañan cada uno de los movimientos de Claire, que se siente ya tan desesperada o más que Emily por llegar al final de aquello. Por eso, ya sin tanta tranquilidad, le quita casi con furia las bragas y explora con uno de sus dedos el sexo de Emily. No sabe exactamente que debería hacer en aquel momento, pero se guía por su instinto y por la fantasía que vive en su cabeza de su tía haciéndole lo mismo a ella.

Mete los dedos allí donde no debería y mientras besa los pechos de Emily, a la vez que con la mano libre describe suaves caricias por la curva de su espalda.

Emily no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea bendecir una y otra vez a su sobrina por aquello tan malditamente placentero que le está haciendo. Jamás había hecho el amor con una mujer, pero era definitivamente una experiencia totalmente diferente a como lo podía hacer con Sam. Además, el caso no esta en hacerlo con una mujer, era con _esa_ mujer.

Así que no puede hacer otra cosa que gritar el nombre de Claire cuando esta la hizo llegar al clímax. Unos segundos después, cuando Emily aún sentía la mano de su sobrina dentro suya, se abalanzó sobre su boca, y ahora sí, no pudo resistirse más y empezó a besarla con total fervor. Sus lenguas bailaron juntas, en un beso tan húmedo y mojado como lo habías sido el juego anterior, y así Emily consiguió volver ha hacerse con el control de la situación y volvió disfrutar del cuerpo de Claire.

Ahora era ella la que estaba encima, y la que paseaba sus dedos por esos lugares que escondían sumo disfrute y placer si se les estimulaba, y ellas sabían estimularlos demasiado bien. No quiere quedarse atrás en cuanto al placer que su sobrina le ha ofrecido a ella, así que no usa solo los dedos, no señor, ahora usa la lengua, los dientes y hasta las uñas.

Mientras los dedos de una de sus manos viajan dentro de Claire, cada vez con mayor rapidez, su lengua lame su excitado clítoris y de vez en cuando un poco más abajo, dándole tregua a las manos. A la vez, masajea los pequeños pechos de Claire y pellizca con cuidado sus pezones con las uñas.

Cuando Claire llega la orgasmo, entre una lluvia innumerable de jadeos, blasfemias y sacudidas; Emily opta por subir rápidamente hasta su boca, y callar aquellos carnosos labios que le traen loca.

Y siguen juntas toda la tarde en el suelo, al lado del sofá, recostadas la una encima de la otra, desnudas, exhaustas, sudadas, y demasiado excitadas como para parar nunca de hacerse el amor la una a la otra como ningún hombre se lo ha hecho jamás.


End file.
